


[podfic] one and one, by and by

by Annapods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Post Season 1, they were being stupid but they (gwen) sorted it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He can’t look at Morgana.Or—he can, but now when he looks at her she’s still terrifying and beautiful but she’s also the woman who’s loved Gwen since they were children, she’s Gwen’s first everything. She’s the ward of a king, raised like a sister to the current regent; she has wealth and consequence and everything he doesn’t have to give to Gwen.He doesn’t doubt, even for a moment, that she loves Gwen too. written by nonisland





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One and One, By and By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290782) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> for the rare pair square (yeah i know that's not a pair)  
> have a good day!

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/oaobab) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mzxpj12h37kkao6/oaobabwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
